Strange
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Si lo mira no lo reconoce y entonces sabe que quizás el tiempo ha vuelto de ellos dos extraños. DxS. Para Eli.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, o quizás no hubiera acabado en 3 temporadas. **

**Claim: Danny/Sam.**

**Summary:**_ Si lo mira no lo reconoce y entonces sabe que quizás el tiempo ha vuelto de ellos dos extraños._

**Para Eli, porque la tuve con la promesa de escribir un DxS desde hace bastante. Lo siento mujer, pero en serio, mis musas son una bastardas. Además, estoy muy, muy impaciente por el 11 de agosto. **

**No espero que esto tenga sentido, es sólo algo que se me ocurrió, hace siglos que no escribo en este fandom y haber incursionado en TVD no ayuda nada. Creo que tengo dos años sin escribir del fandom, en realidad y en ese lapso cambié mi forma de escribir fics, posiblemente para bien**.

* * *

_I don't know your thoughts these days, we're strangers in an empty space. I don't understand your heart, it's easier to be apart._

_"We might as well be strangers" - Keane_

**Strange**

Si cierra los ojos, presionando los dedos contra las sienes para tratar de aplacar el naciente dolor de cabeza, puede verlo. O más bien, recordarlo. Sí, definitivamente puede recordar la manera en que sus ojos brillaron con furia contenida ante las palabras absurdas que abandonaron sus labios luego de fracasar estrepitósamente en tratar de encontrar un momento adecuado.

_'No podemos seguir'_

Las palabras se grabaron a fuego en su mente y después de haberlas dicho se dio cuenta de que realmente no había punto de retorno. No esa vez, habían prometido luchar contra todo, contra todos, contra la prensa, contra los fantasmas, contra lo que fuera, pero algo muy dentro se había comenzado a romper. Y no quedaba nada, nada sino el eco de todo lo que habían dicho antes de alcanzar el punto donde las cosas no tenían remedio, nada sino el resonar de palabras irónicas, miradas airadas y silencios incompletos.

Después habían dejado de verse. Era mejor, menos doloroso para ambos.

Después habían seguido con sus vidas. Incluso cuando habían prometido que nada los iba a separar, que iban a conseguir sobrevivir la Universidad juntos, aunque estuvieran en estados diferentes. Incluso entonces habían fallado porque estaban solos. Mirando hacia atrás preguntándose si las cosas hubieran podido ser un poquito diferentes.

Y había llorado, las lágrimas habían dejado huella en la almohada noche tras interminable noche, aún cuando se mordía los labios porque lo sabía, lo sentía, él estaba ahí, mirándola dormir, intentando luchar por encontrar las palabras para decir 'lo siento' sin encontrarlas nunca.

Sólo una noche habían sido débiles.

Meses después de la ruptura, bajo la copiosa lluvia de junio, se habían encontrado. No había sido necesario decir algo, se habían mirado una vez y después todo había colapsado. Era fuego en las venas y quizás algo de locura, labios que susurraban el nombre del otro una y otra vez antes de perderse en el baile de piel sobre piel y cuerpos fusionados. Un 'te amo' dicho sin palabras, miles de confirmaciones sobre lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Palabras que carecieron de significado en la mañana, porque ya no le pertenecían al otro. No más, no cuando habían acordado terminarlo.

- Adiós.

Sólo esa palabra había sido vocalizada y se quedó flotando en el ambiente, haciendo que, de pronto, todo se sintiese más pesado. Esa palabra, una mirada y un débil asentimiento - deberían ser fuertes, deberían salir adelante - y después había cerrado la ventana por la que lo observó marcharse antes de romper a llorar.

La última vez que se había prometido llorar por él.

Tamborilea los dedos contra la laptop en un intento por concentrarse.

Afuera sigue lloviendo, una ligera llovizna que pretende convertirse en algo más fuerte a juzgar por la forma en que las nubes continuan arremolinándose en el cielo. De pronto el avión aterriza en el lugar que marcó tantas cosas en su infancia y adolescencia y sabe que tiene que prepararse para lo que venga. Camina por el aeropuerto sin mirar a nadie, sintiendo el viento sobre sus mejillas, despeinando el cabello negro.

Después lo encuentra.

Aún no ha caído la noche y el viento se ha vuelto una gentil brisa, escucha sus pasos resonar contra el pavimento y luego alza la mirada, sólo para verlo, aunque en realidad no lo reconoce. No con el aspecto de formalidad en su vestimenta, definitivamente no con la mirada extrañamente fría, distante. La prueba definitiva de que cualquier rastro de inocencia se ha perdido.

Reflexiona con tristeza que no debería sorprenderse. Han pasado casi diez años y no es como si pudiera detener el tiempo y esperar encontrarse de frente con el Danny adolescente que le robaba besos a intervalos regulares durante clases, cuando se reían bajito porque lo que pasaba entre ellos era meramente privado.

- Hola Sam - y también lo siente en su voz, un dejo de nostalgia por el tiempo transcurrido.

Y si se observa en sus ojos tampoco se reconoce.

- Hola Danny.

Se alejan, luego de algunas palabras intercambiadas y una dudosa promesa de volver a verse. Pero aunque lo hagan no importaría, ha pasado tanto y las circunstancias no son idóneas, quizás nunca lo fueron, pero ahora si lo mira en la calle le cuesta dibujar una sonrisa porque, para ella, él ahora es un extraño y quizás para él ella también lo sea.


End file.
